Cuatro años
by Malevola
Summary: Faltan dos días para Navidad, ¿y dejará que se vaya de su lado?, ¿que cuatro años se hagan cuatro siglos, ese es su castigo, qué el tiempo no se detenga, qué no haya segundas oportunidades para primeros amores, ser infeliz toda su vida, esa es su condena?, ¿no poder decirle lo que siente porque hace cuatro años era solo una niña y se equivocó?


**DISCLAIMER:** Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling, la Navidad de Papá Noel, y las ganas de mazapán son mías.

**N/A:** Éste fic pertenece al reto navideño del foro **Drinny/Dranny: ¡el mejor amor prohibido! **En facebook. Con éste me despido del mundo del ff hasta más ver, pero podéis encontrarme por el foro por si tenéis ganas de hablar de Drinny o de tirarme huevos. Lo que prefiráis mientras lo hagáis con amor xD ¡Ah! Esta historia está basada poooor supuesto, en **un mundo donde Voldemort no ha existido jamás. **Odio a ese tío. He dicho.

(Bastante carga dramática le pongo a mis personajes ya).

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

***CUATRO AÑOS.***

—¿Diga?

Cuando escucha su voz tras el teléfono, Ginny tiene el impulso de colgar. Lo ha hecho otra veces, durante esos cuatro años. Llamar, escuchar y colgar. Y él por supuesto no lo sabe. A veces ni siquiera es su voz la que suena tras la línea y cuando eso ocurre siente que ha perdido una oportunidad valiosa y que solo le queda esperar hasta la próxima vez. Hasta que vuelva a sentirse vacía y lo eche de menos, hasta que su dignidad y su voluntad se hundan y vuelva a marcar el número sin pensar.

Nunca contestará a la pregunta. Nunca dirá quien es. Porque cuatro años son veinte llamadas. Las ha contado y le parece triste.

—¿Diga?—Vuelve a insistir la voz.

Lo ha llamado a la oficina. Lo ha llamado porque en todo ese tiempo no ha podido cerrar los ojos sin ver la última imagen que tiene de los dos. La sigue viendo muchas veces aunque en realidad no cierre los ojos. Por eso llama. Porque son veinte llamadas. Porque son cuatro años.

...

___Y porque fue una puesta de sol inaudita. En la torre más alta de un castillo contra el horizonte, fue el viento y fue la luz. Recuerda que se habían sentado y miraban al cielo, la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y Ginny llevaba dos coletas. Y el aire traía el olor de un verano recién estrenado, y tenían en la boca un sabor a despedida._

_—Harry me ha pedido para salir._

_No eran amigos, no eran amantes ni novios. Habían compartido peleas esporádicas, partidos de quidditch a escondidas, y algún que otro sueño pero poco más. Pero el vínculo que les unió era extraño y sentía que debía decírselo antes de que se fuera de Hogwarts para no volver. _

_—Pues muy bien._

_No eran amigos, eran algo más, pero él no parecía ni siquiera triste. En realidad era difícil saber que parecía cuando se ponía la careta de las mentiras._

_—Bueno, sólo quería que lo supieras.—Ginny se moría porque le tirara de la coleta como siempre hacía.—¿Me llamarás cuando salga?_

_Solo ve su perfil y no entiende ese gesto desganado._

_—Estarás con Potter.—Y es más un reclamo que una afirmación.—Es lo que querías, ¿no? Pues ya lo has conseguido, así que no entiendo porqué has venido aquí a joderme..—Y de pronto se levanta y le da la espalda._

_No lleva el uniforme escolar y se pierde por su nuca y por el nacimiento tan rubio de su pelo._

_—¿A donde vas?—Se le ha partido el corazón incluso antes de que se le partieran las palabras.—¿Eh?, ¿no vas a decir nada más?, ¿te vas a ir así?, ¿ni siquiera...?—Se ha levantado ella también y siente por debajo de la falda el aire que trae verano y que sin embargo se llevará lo último que le quedará de él. Su espalda. Su espalda bajando las escaleras, su espalda alejándose por el sendero. Sus pasos para no volver._

_..._

Y por eso nunca contestaba a la pregunta. Y por eso nunca decía quien era.

Hasta ahora. Dentro de dos días es Navidad, y ella cree en los milagros. Ella cree y se ha dado el valor que no tenía, ha respirado hondo varias veces, a escrito en un papel todo lo que quería decirle y aguanta las ganas en un suspiro que no es capaz ya de controlar.

Sabe que está a punto de colgar. Draco solo pregunta dos veces y espera entre seis o siete segundos y luego cuelga. Debe darse prisa.

Y respira hondo. Y duda.

—¿Hola...?—Pregunta indecisa, y se muerde los labios hasta que casi se le saltan las lágrimas. Le he hablado, piensa enredándose en el cable del teléfono, ¡le he hablado!

—¿Quién es?—Le gruñe con impaciencia. Ginny de pronto no se atreve a hablar.—¿Me oye usted?...Joder, creo que esta puta cacharra ha vuelto a estropearse Beans. —Se ha apartado el teléfono para dirigirse a alguien, y vuelve a gritar.—¿Oiga?

Aquello sin embargo la ha aliviado. Es la primera vez que le escucha más de una frase y ya ha dicho dos palabrotas, casi como en los viejos tiempos. La ráfaga de la añoranza que la invade es lo que hace que diga su nombre aunque se sienta morir.

—Soy...Soy Ginevra. Soy...Ginny Weasley.

—¿Quién?

Carraspea y su corazón late a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Ginny, Ginny Weasley.—Cree que se va a desmayar.—Sabes quien soy...¿verdad?

Silencio tras la línea. Aprieta los párpados y espera la reacción de la persona al otro lado del teléfono. No sabe si se alegrará, si reirá sarcástico, si la tratará con la idéntica frialdad que conoció. Si ha cambiado. Solo sabe lo que ha podido ver de lejos y a hurtadillas cuando lo veía pasar raudo por el recibidor del Ministerio. Que está más alto, mas solemne, más guapo en todos los sentidos. Que ha crecido...¿pero habría madurado?, ¿seguiría siendo quizás el mismo chico indiferente y pagado de sí mismo que se marchó aquel día como se marchan los niños que saben que ya han dejado de serlo?, ¿o sería tal vez una persona nueva, un desconocido para ella, un hombre de negocios que vive en el presente, y qué el pasado es solo un engorro del que no quiere hablar?

—¿Ginny?... ¿eres tú?—Le dice por fin confundido y asombrado después de un tiempo.

—Si.

Y cruza los dedos.

—Ah...eh...Joder.—Pero solo parece impresionado.—¿Cómo es qué tienes este número?

Pregunta trampa. Respira y mira al frente. Aún no puede creer que lo esté haciendo tan bien.

—Lo busqué en la guía.

—¿En la guía?

—Sí.

—¿Salimos en la guía?—Siente que cada vez está más confuso.

—Sí,...ya sabes. Por si acaso hay alguien que tiene que...y bueno...

Es mentira, no salen en la guía, ni siquiera hay una guía para números mágicos. Su departamento es el único que tiene un teléfono y es porque tienen negocios muy rentables con los muggles que dan beneficio a la comunidad mágica de toda Inglaterra.

Pero que bueno que Draco parece más interesado en seguir hablando que porque haya una guía mágica de números privados.

—Ya claro, claro. Sí, bueno...—Responde nervioso.—¿Y qué tal?

—¿Yo?Bien, muy bien. Gracias.—Y escucha un ruido de papeles tras la linea.—¿Y tú, qué tal estás tú?

—Liado.—Le deja caer.

—Ah.—Sigue escuchando el sonido de los folios rozar el auricular, varias voces airadas, el murmullo típico de una oficina pre-navideña. Pero Ginny ya sabe que si no dice nada habrá perdido la oportunidad y no está dispuesta a esperar otros cuatro años. No está dispuesta a que el tiempo le reclame nada más que el tiempo que no pasaron juntos, eso es lo único que le va a permitir al tiempo a partir de ahora. Y respira hondo. Lo va a decir.—Veamos, yo quería hablarte sobre una cosa en particular...—Pero es difícil cuando sabes lo que has hecho— Sé que quizás ha pasado tiempo y...Quería decirte que paso sola la navidad, ¿sabes? Y...

Pero Draco apenas la deja terminar. Draco ya la corta impaciente como si no la hubiera oído.

—¿Porqué me has llamado? Todos aquí quieren cerrar los negocios e ir a cenar a casa, y no tienes ni idea del lío que hay montado. ¿Es algo importante?,—de pronto parece preocupado—¿algo qué...?

Ginny suspira.

—No, no, no te preocupes, no es nada urgente. Yo solo...

—Bien, me alegro mucho.—Y escucha como alguien grita: "¡Malfoy!" a pleno pulmón al otro lado.—¡Voy coño, estoy hablando por «felétono»!, ¿no lo ves?—Grita a su vez. Luego suspira—¿Ginny, estás ahí?

—Sí. Yo es que quería decirte que...

—Tengo un poco de prisa y muchas cosas que hacer, y si no es importante...Pero bueno, dime.

Y Ginny deja de soñar.

Cuatro años. ¿Qué iba a esperar?, ¿qué se muriera de alegria por el simple hecho de escuchar su voz?, ¿que lloraría de la emoción tal vez? Pobre ilusa, pobre niña tonta. De repente ve ante sus ojos la tarde cayendo tras la almena y su espalda contra el horizonte. No se dio la vuelta...y no iba a hacerlo ahora después de cuatro años.

—Nada, siento mucho molestarte.—Claudica finalmente.—Solo quería llamarte para ver si te encontrabas bien y para saber un poco de ti, simplemente...

Y baja los ojos cuando vuelve el silencio entre los dos.

—Eh Ginny...—Y la llama tras el gentío que inunda la oficina.

—Dime.

Y espera.

—Estoy bien. De verdad.

—De acuerdo.

Alguien vuelve a gritar su nombre y éste vuelve a suspirar. No entiende porque todavía no ha colgado cuando ya debería de haberlo hecho, y cree que lo próximo que le diga va a ser te tengo que dejar o algo así.

Y afuera cae la nieve. Está apunto de la derrota y de llorar por todo lo que pudo haberle dicho que no importa ya.

—¿Sigues aquí?—Le pregunta Draco de repente. Y luego parece dudar un instante.—¿Has dicho que pasas la Navidad sola?, ¿ y eso quiere decir qué...?

—Sí.

Una afirmación cargada de significados. Una promesa hecha con los dedos. Pero Draco vuelve a dirigirse a la persona que tiene a su lado.

—Beans, traeme la agenda que está ahí.—Y vuelve a ella.—¿Ginny?

—¿Si?

La espera se le hace tan larga como cuatro largos años

—¿Te viene bien quedar mañana?

...

La plaza está llena de personas que van de la mano. Está llena de cientos de luces navideñas, de árboles decorados con adornos rojos, alguien está haciendo tintinear un cascabel a lo lejos y no escucha el "ho-ho-ho!" pero se lo imagina. Y hace frío.

Ginny tiembla bajo el gorro de lana blanco que cubre su melena, mete las manos enguantadas en el abrigo que apenas le alcanza los muslos, y ve la luz anaranjada de las farolas serpentear entre los bancos mojados por la nieve y la humedad.

Y ella está ahí de pie, en medio de todo, como si fuera una estatua de sal a punto de desmoronarse si cambia el viento. Está ahí pero no está porque su mente viaja lejos y la transporta a climas más benignos, a un pasado no tan lejano como para no querer alzar la mano y pretender tocarlo con los dedos. Porque la plaza está llena de personas que van de la mano. Personas ajenas a su mundo interior que van de tienda en tienda comprando los regalos que pondrán debajo del árbol el día de Navidad. ¿Y ella qué hace? Esperar. Ha esperado durante cuatro años y de pronto no puede evitar impacientarse mientras ve pasar a las parejas tomadas del brazo.

Le gustaría gritar, pero lo único que hace es arreglarse el cabello por debajo del gorro y ajustarse el abrigo a la cintura. Aún duda, aún sueña, aún espera, aún es algo que todavía no pasa pero que pasará si se descuida, si por un desliz acaba soltando todo lo que tiene dentro del pecho y se desespera, ¿y entonces qué, y entonces qué?

Y entonces, bajo la plaza que está llena de personas que van de la mano, bajo las luces navideñas que brillan a su alrededor, lo ve caminar con las manos metidas dentro de la chamarra de cuero y encogido en una bufanda verde que le tapa parte del mentón. Más que caminar se desliza, el tiempo se detiene y se solaza entre sus ojos, que achica por el frío y parecen dos rendijas por donde se escapa una luz grisácea que dirige, exactamente, hasta mitad de la plaza. Porque la está buscando.

Y de pronto vuelve a temblar y a enterrar la mirada en el suelo, porque no es capaz de aguantar ese gesto suyo de gato callejeado y piensa a una velocidad vertiginosa, que le diré, que le diré, como lo saludo después de tanto tiempo. Pero Draco ya está a su lado y se encoge de hombros varias veces, como queriendo disipar el frío. Y tiene roja la nariz.

—Hola, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?—Le dice nada más llegar.

Ginny no puede dejar de mirarlo y de contar los centímetros que los separa. No puede creer que sea él y que le esté hablando, pero termina por sonreír y quitarle importancia.

—No, no te preocupes. Hace solo cinco minutos que estoy aquí.

—Joder, que frío...—Susurra mirando a su alrededor. Se aprieta la bufanda en torno al cuello y se pierde entre las luces navideñas.—Será mejor que nos movamos. No podemos quedarnos aquí o acabaremos congelados hasta el culo, ¿has pensando en algún sitio en particular?

—No, la verdad es que no...

—Hay una cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina. Suelo ir allí cuando termino de trabajar, ¿vamos o qué?

—Claro.

Cuatro años.

Sin embargo, Draco no parece afectado en absoluto por el paso del tiempo. Ella tiembla y él anda indiferente hacia adelante, abandonando la plaza y alejándose por una vereda de piedra enterrada en el asfalto. Caminan un poco alejados el uno del otro, y Ginny no puede descifrar su gesto de polo de nieve y su aparente frío desinterés por volver a ver a una persona de la que hace bastante tiempo que no sabe nada. Admira su control, o al menos es lo que ella desea en el fondo, que la indiferencia solo sea una pose impuesta y no un sentimiento real.

Y tiembla.

—Bueno...¿qué te cuentas?—Le dice por fin, intentando llenar el vacío. Todavía tiene apretadas las manos dentro del abrigo gris. Todavía tiene esperanzas aunque no la mire.

—Nada, mucho trabajo.—Le dice lacónico.

—Claro, no tiene que ser fácil trabajar en Relaciones Externas.

—No, no lo es.—Le concede.

—Pero se gana bien, ¿no?

—¿Porqué?,—le pregunta de pronto—¿necesitas dinero?

—¿Cómo?

La calle está atestada de gente y esquiva justo a tiempo a una mujerona cargada con dos enormes bolsas de Marks & Spencer. Eso ha hecho que Ginny trastabille hacia su izquierda y acabe contra su cuerpo unos segundos. El impacto no ha sido fuerte, pero Draco por fin le devuelva la mirada.

—Que si es por eso por lo que me has llamado. Necesitas pasta, ¿no?

—¡No!—Le dice indignada a punto de parar el paso. No puede creer lo que está oyendo.—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Seguro?—Y de pronto la mira de arriba abajo y de reojo. Observa el gorro de lana un poco deshilachado, el abrigo gris pasado de moda, la falda demasiado corta y las medias demasiado tupidas. Pero sus ojos se han detenido en un punto exacto y medio sonríe.—Porque yo creo que lo que quieres es pedirme dinero y comprarte una falda.

Ginny bufa un ¡ja! totalmente incrédulo, aún azorada.

—Ya tengo una falda.—Le dice susurrando con los labios apretados.

—Eso que llevas no es una falda, es un cinturón ancho.—Y se encoge de hombros haciendo una mueca de indiferencia.—No sé, a lo mejor si has sido una buena chica Papá Noel te traiga un jersey marca _Weasel._

—A lo mejor, si has sido un buen chico, Papá Noel te traiga un cerebro nuevo.—Vuelve a susurrar encolerizada.

—Ginny...—Pero Draco a frenado de pronto en medio de la calle y sus cuerpos se enfrentan. Hay un fuego incontrolable en su mirada gris que la deja inmovilizada contra la acera.—Yo _nunca_ he sido un chico bueno.—Susurra lentamente.

Siguen parados en mitad la acera y puede sentir que ha dejado de respirar un momento. Draco resopla y señala algo, pero ella simplemente no puede respirar. Y no puede dejar de mirarle los labios.

—Pagas tú.—Le dice de pronto. Y Ginny parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que no ha entendido nada.

—¿Qué?—Pero Draco ya ha abierto una puerta con otra campanilla insistente y se da cuenta que están justo delante de una cafetería llamada "The Classy".—Ah...—Tartamudea entrando detrás de él mirando a su alrededor. Y de pronto cae en la cuenta.—Espera, ¿cómo que pago yo?

El nombre de la cafetería no ha sido casual. El nombre de la cafetería es justo el que le pega. Piensa asombrada que es una cafetería muggle recién reformada por como brillan los muebles de caoba, por las vitrinas que relucen, por los pasteles recién horneados que hay sobre el mostrador. Una camarera guapísima y rubia sonríe embelesada cuando lo ve pasar y Ginny arruga el ceño y piensa que se la ha jugado. Así de simple.

—¿Cómo que pago yo?—Vuelve a insistir cuando Draco elige mesa y lo ve quitarse la chamarra y la bufanda.

—Bueno, tomalo como un acto de buena voluntad.—Y los dos se sientan uno enfrente del otro midiéndose con la mirada.—Tú dices que no me quieres pedir dinero. Si pagas las cuenta a lo mejor empiezo a creerte.

—¡No me hace falta tu maldito dinero!—Y Draco vuelve a echarle un vistazo rápido a su abrigo en el respaldo, y al gorro de lana que procede a quitarse rápidamente. El pelo rojo le cae desordenado por la cara e intenta arreglárselo fingiendo dignidad.—Para que te enteres, me han seleccionado para jugar en las Arpías de Holyhead.

—Ginny, por favor...Te han seleccionado de suplente. Ni siquiera has jugado ni un solo partido...

Tiene razón. No ha jugado ni una sola vez y encima tiene un sueldo justo que le da para pagarse el alquiler y el transporte.

—Bueno,—carraspea rascando la mesa como si pudiera haber una mancha—pero jugaré dentro de nada. Todavía no han podido sacarme en ningún partido y bueno, ya sabes como va todo eso...—Se está excusando. No quería excusarse y lo está haciendo y se va poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Pero de pronto cae otra vez en la cuenta y lo mira confundida.—¿Y tú como lo sabes, por cierto?, ¿me has estado espiando o qué?

—En la oficina son fanáticos del Puddlemere United y tienen bastante influencia en el departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. No creo que se le pasen quien entra o deja de entrar en las Arpías.

—Ah.

—No apuestan mucho por ti.—Le dice con una sonrisa sibilina.—Y la verdad es que yo tampoco.

Ginny está a punto de interpelarle o de arrojarle una silla a la cabeza, cuando la camarera aparece de pronto con una libreta en la mano y una mirada encendida.

—Hola Draco.—Y solo tiene ojos para él. El uniforme se le pega al cuerpo como una segunda piel y es rubia, no tanto como Draco pero parecen dos modelos de anuncio de perfumes navideños.

Ginny se siente un mueble más de la cafetería.

—Ey, ¿qué tal, Emma?—Le responde desplegando testosterona. Ginny resopla y rueda los ojos cuando la chica ríe estúpidamente.—¿No te han dado vacaciones?

—Que va.—Ha sacado morritos haciéndose la triste pero no la convence. No por como contonea las caderas aún estando parada.—Creo que me tocará estar aquí, como todos los años.

—Vaya.

—¿Y tú?,—y ve esperanza en sus ojos azules—¿vas a estar aquí también éste año?

Así que es eso, piensa cruzándose de brazos. Ginny alza las cejas y lo mira, como retándole, como diciéndole me encantará ver que le contestas. Y Draco capta la mirada y se rasca el cuello intentando no reírse.

—No sé, Emma.—Y ladea la cabeza.—La verdad es que no lo sé.—Y de pronto, dirige una mirada confusa hacia ella.—¿Tú qué crees Ginny?, ¿estaré aquí?

Parpadea una vez, dos veces. Sabe que hay algo que se le escapa pero no sabe que es. Y se hace un silencio extraño que intenta llenar porque los dos la observan.

—Yo...—Empieza a decir confundida, pero alguien llama a la camarera desde detrás de la barra. Otra Emma idéntica con mandil y uniforme azul sonríe y la mira significativamente, y la camarera por fin parece reaccionar pero no está muy contenta.

—¿Qué vais a tomar?—Les pregunta desganada.

Un _latte _para la chica pelirroja que busca una especie de consuelo en la baldosas, un _black coffe _para el chico rubio que intenta no mirarla sin conseguirlo. Y un té, y dos pasteles. Y pregunta si hay helado pero no hay, y entonces pide un trozo de tarta de calabaza.

Al fin los deja solos y siente que Draco la observa descaradamente, como si pudiera ver algo más. Ginny está pensando en cuanto le va a salir la broma y si tendrá dinero suficiente encima, o si llegará a fin de mes comiendo solo verdura, y por eso no se da cuenta de que no hablan desde hace un rato porque haciendo calculos con las manos por debajo de la mesa. Pero Draco no es de lo que aguantan mucho en silencio. No aguanta porque desde hace tiempo solo siente prisa.

—Vamos Ginny,—le dice pronto, y ésta por fin levanta la mirada para enfrentarlo—seamos sinceros. Si se supone que no quieres dinero, ¿qué hacemos aquí?, ¿qué pretendes después de...?, ¿cuánto?, ¿seis años?

—Cuatro.—Lo corrige rápidamente, pero enseguida se arrepiente. Draco está serio y con el gesto impenetrable.

—Cuatro.—Repite lentamente, como si fuera un conjuro.—No lo entiendo, la verdad. Tu tienes tu vida, yo tengo la mía y además, dejaste claro la última vez que nos vimos que no querías saber nada de mí. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Todo, piensa, mirándolo a ráfagas. Todo. Y de pronto no tiene el valor de decírselo porque si ella estuviera en su lugar y tuviera que escuchar lo que iba que decir, se iría. Siente que es demasiado tarde y se pregunta como es que no lo notó hace dos días. Porque nunca lo ha notado.

Draco espera. Ella también ha esperado. Cuatro años.

—Yo...—respira hondamente.—Es que yo no...—No lo mira a los ojos y se pierde en el brillo de la mesa pulida.

—¿Qué Ginny?,—le acosa impaciente—¿qué?

¿No pilló la indirecta de, "estoy sola en Navidad"?, piensa desesperada.

—¿Eh?, ¿vas a hablar o qué?

—Yo...

—¿Yo qué?

Y pierde la paciencia.

—¡Joder Malfoy, solo es una maldito café!—Susurra cabizbaja. Porque Emma, la camarera del anuncio, viene haciendo malabarismos con la bandeja y ya vuelve a sonreír como si tuviera de que.

Y tiene de que.

Cuando Draco agarra la taza un poco malhumorado y la levanta para beber, puede ver un trozo de papel blanquecino pegado justo en la base. Al principio piensa que solo es una servilleta, pero cuando se fija mejor, nota que es un cuadrado demasiado perfecto, y alza la mano al mismo tiempo que Draco baja el vaso y se la queda mirando como si fuera un tentáculo venenoso.

—¿Qué intentas?—Le espeta confundido. Ginny resopla y levanta la taza, despegando el papel ante sus ojos curiosos.—Eh, ¿qué es eso?

Ginny lo lee un momento, apunta una sonrisa malévola, y se lo guarda en la mano.

—Emma te invita a su apartamento la tarde de Navidad. Creo que da a entender que quiere comer otra cosa aparte del pavo y de las coles de bruselas. Estará sola...por supuesto.

Draco no sonríe pero le gustaría.

—Dámelo.—Le ordena con una mano delante de su cara.

—No.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo, comadreja?—Y Ginny se ríe sarcástica cuando escucha su apodo. Hacía tiempo que nadie la llamaba así y Draco ya tiene el mismo semblante retador que usaba en antaño.—Porque si estás jugando conmigo me apunto al juego. ¿O prefieres qué te lo quite a la fuerza?

Aún tiene el papel entre los dedos, y esconde el puño por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Prefieres hacer un trato?—Le dice a su vez, con un poco de arrogancia.

Draco resopla mirando por la ventana y sonríe negando. Se ha cruzado de brazos y se apoya contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Un trato? Te recuerdo que vivo de eso pero bueno, vale, —claudica—está bien. Te escucho.

—Pues...—En realidad no sabe que pedirle pero le gusta tener la sartén por el mango por una vez.—Si te lo doy tienes que pagar la cuenta.

—Vale.— Y se muerde los labios.

Si llega a saber que tenía tanto interés por ese dichoso papel hubiera pedido algo más, pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que si entiende porque tiene tanto interés y en el fondo no quiere dárselo.

—Y que me pagues el taxi que me lleve a casa.

—¿Quieres qué te de también para una falda?—Draco no ha perdido la habilidad de dejarla sin respuestas después de tantos años.—Me parece que no me va a salir rentable hacer negocios contigo.

Pero Emma ha vuelto con el resto del pedido y mira disimuladamente la taza mientras le guiña un ojo pintarrajeado de azul. Draco se lo devuelve. Ginny aprieta el papel y está a punto de tirarlo al suelo.

Los dos pasteles y la tarta de calabaza. Y el té.

—Gracias Emma.—Y más que decir un "gracias" parece que ha moldeado con la lengua un "Espérame en la trastienda".

Lo va a tirar.

—¿Eh, qué haces?—Ginny ha estado a punto de atacar el pastel con el tenedor cuando Draco lo ha interceptado con el suyo. El número de teléfono de Emma está bajo su zapato izquierdo.—Encima de que lo voy a pagar, ¿te lo vas a comer tú?

Pero ésta le vuelve a apartar el tenedor y está a punto de enseñarle los dientes.

—No he hecho ningún trato contigo...—Recalca.

—Aún.

Y vuelve a empujarla con su tenedor. Luchan un rato hasta que Ginny logra arrebatarle el plato y ponerlo fuera de su alcance. Draco suspira, pero la deja hacer.

—No has cambiado nada.—Le dice, mientras la mira comer con saña.—¿Estás segura que hace cuatro años que no nos vemos? Parecen más bien que han pasado tres días. Solo te falta la coleta y ponerte en una esquina para espiar a Potter.

—¡Yo no espiaba a Harry!—Pero suena más bien a "Bo no bespiaba ba Barry", pues tiene la boca llena de tarta y ha querido responder demasiado a prisa.

Draco hace una mueca de asco pero sonríe.

—Quien te lo iba a decir, ¿eh?—De pronto, ha achinado los ojos y bebe la taza de té como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.—Al final, tanto ser una cargante y babear el suelo por donde pisaba cuatro ojos dio sus frutos.—Ginny traga veloz. Ha dejado de mirarla y ahora observa el exterior con las manos alrededor de la taza que humea.—Eres como...no sé, el icono de las pobres marginadas de todos los colegios del mundo, que se enamoran del tonto popular de siempre. Cualquiera te hubiera mandando una orden de alejamiento, pero va Potter y...—Ginny está a punto de preguntarle y qué, pero ya sabe la respuesta.

Y le pide para salir, claro está. Pero eso fue hace cuatro años, piensa decidida, hace cuatro años y ahora lo ha dejado y quiere explicarle el porqué. El porqué rompió y el porqué lo ha llamado, aunque sea la misma cosa.

Cuando ve la oportunidad en el silencio y deja el tenedor en el plato preparada para hablar, Draco, como si estuviera demasiado cansado, levanta de pronto la taza en un brindis por encima de la mesa y Ginny lo mira confundida.

—¡Por Harry y por ti!, porque quien la sigue la consigue, porque la perseverancia es una actitud, y yo que sé que más.—Susurra al té mientras se lo lleva a la boca.—Ah bueno, y que seáis muy felices en vuestra nueva vida, que no se me olvide. Estaba esperando que sacaras el tema pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

Y se traga de un golpe todo el líquido y la esperanza de Ginny, que ya parpadea confusa intentando darle una explicación coherente a sus palabras.

Pero Draco se está levantando y se lleva una mano al pantalón sacando la cartera.

—Pago yo. Aquí tienes lo del taxi y te puedes quedar con el puto número.

Y tomando la chamarra y la bufanda de un tirón del respaldo de la silla, sale sin mirar atrás bajo la atónita mirada de Ginny que no ha sido capaz ni de abrir la boca. Lo ve enfilar el pasillo completamente anonadada e ignorar a la camarera que si que había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero que se queda mirándolo con idéntica sorpresa y confusión.

Pero la campanilla ya está anunciando su retirada, y se levanta de la silla para verlo marchar a través del cristal.

Lo que ha estado temiendo durante todo ese tiempo ha ocurrido. Lo que ha querido ignorar y casi se le olvida es que a nadie le gusta ser el segundo plato de nadie a pesar de que hayan pasado cuatro años como cuatro suspiros. Cuatro años que ha esperado para volver a tenerlo de frente y sin embargo, las cosas se han precipitado y vuelve a quedarse sola en la almena mientras cae la tarde. O en una cafetería mientras cae la noche. No importa, el resultado es el mismo.

Y se siente perdida y desilusionada. Y suspira. Y mira de nuevo por la ventana hacia la nieve cuajada de los bancos. Se ha ido piensa, otra vez. Ya es la segunda vez que lo deja marchar y ella se queda sentada sin hacer nada. Y niega. ¿Lo hará?, tiembla, ¿dejará que se vaya de su lado, que cuatro años se hagan cuatro siglos, ese es su castigo, qué el tiempo no se detenga, qué no haya segundas oportunidades para primeros amores, ser infeliz toda su vida, esa es su condena?, ¿no poder decirle lo que siente porqué hace cuatro años era solo una niña y se equivocó?

No, no piensa cumplir el castigo. Hay algo que hace que se levante e hinche el pecho con determinación. No al menos hasta que hable con él y le cuente la verdad, para eso ha ido ahí, y está a punto de ponerse el abrigo para salir corriendo detrás de él cuando la camarera, Emma, se acerca a ella un poco cohibida y la interroga:

—¿Está enfadado?

—¿Qué?

—Nunca se ha ido sin despedirse...

Parece algo abatida y un mechón de pelo rubio se le escapa de la cola cuando, mirando hacia abajo con curiosidad, se agacha y recoge un papel del suelo que procede a abrir con cuidado.

Si Ginny se hubiera marchado dos segundos antes seguramente ni siquiera se habría fijado en la cara extrañada de la chica mirando el papel. Pero se le ha resbalado un guante de las manos y por eso acaba viendo como Emma niega con la cabeza y susurra algo ininteligible.

Se lo arrebata en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que es.

—¡Ey!—Le dice con el ceño fruncido.—¡Eso no es tuyo, es de Draco!

—Pues ya se lo daré yo, ¿de acuerdo?—La reta.—Ahora cóbrate esto y vete.

No ha querido ser una maleducada, pero está a punto de ir a por Draco nada más que para darle una patada en el culo. La camarera, sin embargo, opta por marcharse por fin indignada y Ginny puede leer finalmente lo que pone.

Porque es un trozo de periódico, del Profeta. Es una hoja arrancada de un artículo que no le hubiera llamado la atención de no ser porque lo ha leído esa misma mañana. Porque trata sobre la ampliación del Departamento de aurores mentando por supuesto a Harry como jefe y líder más joven en siglos, incluso hay una pequeña entrevista en tono formal sobre dicha ampliación. De pronto, no entiende porque debería de tener ese recorte guardado e incluso se encuentra preguntándose si a lo mejor se le ha podido caer a otra persona.

Pero está demasiado claro que no. Sería demasiada casualidad y Ginny no cree en la casualidades. Entonces, ¿qué significaba aquello? Está a punto de darse por vencida y salir corriendo cuando un asterisco en una de las frases finales llama su atención. Un asterisco subrayado una y mil veces por una pluma desconocida que ha agujereado el papel y lo ha llenado con un poco de tinta. Ginny recorre la hoja entera, los demás artículos, algún que otro anuncio, hasta que se topa con un recuadro en letra cursiva en una esquina debajo de la noticia y al lado de una publicidad sobre calderos doblemente resistentes.

_*Dentro de una semana, día treinta y uno, se celebrará la boda de Harry James Potter, jefe del departamento de aurores, hijo único del señor James Potter y su señora, de Godric Hollows, con Ginevra Molly Weasley, séptima hija del señor Arthur Weasley y su señora, de Ottery St. Catchpole. _

Echa a correr. Abre la puerta de la cafetería de un manotazo y sale a la calle helada mirando alarmada en derredor. Mientras recorre lo andando anteriormente, en su mente se van formando un torbellino de ideas y pensamientos que no puede retener.

¡Maldito Harry!, ¡maldito, maldito, maldito!, ¡le dijo mil veces que no publicara nada y aún así lo hizo! A saber desde cuando el Profeta tenía esa información. Él ni siquiera esperó a que ella le diera contestación, ni a que le dijera un sí quiero claro y contundente, él simplemente se lo pidió y dio por hecho que las dudas que albergó se debían a que había demasiada antelación en la fecha. Aún así ni siquiera la cambió, el tonto de Harry. No se puede llevar una oficina llena de aurores y una relación si no cooperas, si te implicas más en una cosa que en otra.

Si hubiera habido entrenamiento ese día sus compañeras seguro que la habrían felicitado por su boda reciente y ella...bueno, ella habría puesto remedio de alguna manera.

El tonto, el tonto y bueno de Harry. Ni siquiera lloró cuando se lo dijo como si ya se lo esperara, ni siquiera suplicó. Se querían, era cierto, y siempre habría un cariño especial entre los dos que los separaría del mundo, pero lo suyo estaba destinado al fracaso.

Y Draco no aparece. Draco se ha volatilizado de la plaza naranja con olor a mazapán. No tenía que estar muy lejos, maldita sea, piensa, ¿cuánto le llevaba de ventaja?, ¿tres minutos?, y sigue corriendo por donde lo vio venir en una última oportunidad.

La calle que corre se ensancha llegando a una avenida poco concurrida, y Ginny jadea cuando llega hasta una baranda que da a unas escaleras que bajan hasta otro nivel, por donde ve un paseo que se alarga hasta perderse entre los árboles. Se asoma y respira con dificultad, buscándolo entre la gente, entre las personas que van de la mano. Su chamarra negra, su bufanda verde. Puede ver mas allá de los árboles y después de unos segundos tiene que reconocer que Draco no ha pasado por allí. Y suspira llevándose una mano a la frente.

Demasiadas dudas. Demasiados pensamientos. Esta a punto de abandonar el mirador y abatirse en retirada cuando ve a una persona bajando las escaleras a paso decidido adentrándose en el paseo. Entrecierra los ojos y aprieta la barandilla entre las manos, intentando ponerse de puntillas para mirar mejor.

Es él. No lo sabe por su chamarra negra, ni por su bufanda verde. Ni siquiera porque es rubio y alto y de andar elegante. Lo comprende en el mismo momento porque ya una vez lo vio marcharse de igual manera mientras ella miraba por las almenas de un castillo mientras caía la tarde.

Cuatro años. La misma historia.

—¡No me voy a casar!—Cuatro años, y ninguno más.—¡No me voy a casar!—Grita con todas sus fuerzas presa de una urgencia que la devora. La gente que hay a su alrededor ha empezado a mirarla, pero Draco no.—¡No me voy a casar, no me voy a casar!—Las personas que van por el paseo también han empezado a mirar hacia arriba y a señalarla. Pero Draco todavía no.—¡Te quiero a ti!—Le dice a todo pulmón.

Y respira entrecortadamente apartándose de la baranda para tomar aire. Espera un rato mordiéndose los labios, pero Draco sigue andando sin mirar atrás.

—No me voy a casar...—Gime cuando lo ve alejarse. No sabe si no la ha escuchado, o si la ha escuchado pero ha decidido ignorarla. No sabe si ha perdido la oportunidad de su vida. No sabe que Draco si la ha oído y que por eso frena y se da la vuelta lentamente, como si no estuviera seguro.

Y Ginny vuelve a pegarse a la baranda mientras se pone de puntillas para tomar impulso.

—¡Draco, no te vayas!, ¡por favor!—No ve su expresión desde allí pero sabe que ha llamado su atención.—¡No me voy a casar, ni siquiera le dije que si!

Se ha quedado parado en mitad del paseo y parece que no va a moverse jamás, y Ginny teme que vuelva a darle la espalda por un momento. Aguanta esos segundos apretando aún la barandilla helada bajo sus dedos, viendo como el vaho se arremolinaba contra su cara expectante.

No se mueve, pero acabará moviéndose. Acabará andando lentamente hacia ella mirando hacia arriba y negando sutilmente con la cabeza, porque aún no cree que esa chica pelirroja esté haciendo lo que está haciendo.

—¡Que no me voy a casar, Draco!, ¡Harry se adelantó y lo publicó sin mi consentimiento!, ¡lo siento mucho!—Da saltitos sobre sus pies para calentarse y para soltar toda la adrenalina. La gente todavía murmura arriba y abajo. Ella grita.—¡No te vayas por favor, tengo algo que decirte!

Draco no ha parado de andar y vuelve a negar un poco impaciente. Casi está ya debajo de ella y aunque los separa una gran altura, no está segura si quiera si desde ahí puede escucharla y sigue gritando.

—¡No te he olvidado!, ¿me oyes?—Hace bocina con las manos alrededor de su boca.—¡No te he olvidado!, ¡he estado enamorada de ti toda mi vida y no lo sabía!, ¡y ahora lo sé y no quiero perderte!—Por fin se ha parado justo debajo y Ginny se asoma todo lo que puede, casi con las piernas colgando.—¡No quiere perderte!, ¡y por más que intenté olvidarte, nunca te olvidé!, ¡me quedé en aquella almena del castillo a tu lado para siempre!— Y aspira para volver a tomar aire e intentar descifrar el gesto impertérrito de Draco en las alturas. Su mirada helada, su gesto de nieve. No tiene nada más que decir y la gente de pronto calla.

Todos miran a Draco. Draco sin embargo la mira a ella y a su alrededor un poco fastidiado. Y también suspira, pero acaba alzando la cabeza como si no tuviese más remedio que hacerlo ahora que todo el mundo calla.

—¿Te importaría dejar de gritar y bajar aquí para decirme lo que quieras decirme?...Por favor.

Ginny carraspea, e ignorando a las personas que sonríen divertidas a su alrededor, baja por las escaleras intentando no correrlas hasta abajo en su prisa por llegar hasta él. Tiene el corazón a mil por hora y la idea absurda de que la recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Pero cuando lo ve parado al final de las escaleras con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y su gesto de fría indiferencia, no tiene más remedio que sonreír.

—Lo siento.—Le dice mientras frena su avance para no chocar contra él.—Pensé que me estabas diciendo que no me oías, no que dejara de gritar.

—¿Y no era lógico?—Y la mira duramente.—Estás loca, estás completamente ida de la cabeza. ¿A qué viene éste numerito?

—Lo siento.

—Lo siento dice...—Y la agarra del brazo tirando de ella hacia el paseo.—Será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿o has llamado también a los periodistas?

Cuando Draco cree que ya han andando lo suficiente, cuando el improvisado balcón de su improvisada confesión de amor apenas se distingue ya entre los árboles, por fin la suelta y le señala un banco.

—Sientate.—Le ordena. No han hablado ni una vez por el camino y Ginny se sienta, intentando otra vez la disculpa.

—Lo sien...

—Deja de decir que lo sientes, ya me he enterado.—Draco la corta impaciente y está de pie delante de ella y no se ha sentado todavía.—Habla.

Y de pronto no encuentra las palabras y cruza las piernas y las descruza. El banco está un poco mojado por la humedad y acaba acomodándose sobre sus manos para no morirse de frío. Y suspira.

—Está bien,—cede un poco nerviosa—pero no sé...No sé por donde empezar.

—No me jodas, Ginny. No me jodas...—Repite desganado. Y en esa desgana que conoce siente que está a punto de explotar, e improvisa una sonrisa de culpabilidad que espera que lo aplaque. Se ha cruzado de brazos delante de ella y la bufanda se le ha desanudado.—Empieza por el principio, ¿te parece bien?

Ginny asiente.

—No me voy a casar.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho...—Susurra con los labios apretados.

—Es que es la verdad.—Se defiende cabizbaja. Se le están durmiendo las manos y empieza a moverse adelante y atrás para desentumecerlas. —No me voy casar, ¿sabes? No me he ido a casar nunca, ni siquiera le dije que si. Yo no...yo no sabia que el había mandando nada al Profeta, ni...

—¿Cuando te lo pidió?

—¿Qué?

Draco chasquea la lengua con impaciencia.

—Qué cuando te lo pidió.

—Ah,—Ginny intenta recordar—creo que...hará dos meses. Tres quizá. ¿Es impor...?

—Importa.—Le corta decidido.

Ginny aprieta los labios y vuelve a tomar aire. Se ha quedado sin palabras una vez que lo tiene delante y siente que no es lo mismo gritarlo que decírselo a la cara. No es lo mismo.

Pero de pronto piensa que han sido cuatro años. Que han sido cuatro largos años y que quizás le debe una explicación aunque tiemble.

—Siempre has estado en mis sueños, ¿sabes? Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver tu espalda en la Torre de Astronomía una y otra vez como si estuviera atrapada en un hechizo. Al principio pensaba que todo se debía a que jamás te diste la vuelta y me dijiste adiós, a que no tuvimos una despedida a la que pudiera agarrarme y seguir viviendo. Pero al pasar de los años...—y duda perdiendo la mirada entre las piedras del parque. Draco ha seguido su relato sin una sola emoción y es difícil hablar con una persona que no demuestra nada.—Al pasar de los años seguía igual. No ha habido una sola noche que no pensara en ti, no ha habido noche que no pensara que hubiera pasado si te hubieras dado la vuelta para decirme...no sé, ¿no lo hagas?

—¿Y porqué motivo se supone que debería haberte dicho eso?—Le corta de pronto. Ginny se enfrenta a su rictus hermético y no lo ve vacilar cuando le espeta desafiante que ella quería salir con Potter. Ella lo había querido siempre.

—Tienes razón...—claudica vencida—Yo quería salir con él. Pero creo que me pasé toda la adolescencia suspirando por el mismo chico que lo convertí en rutina y no pensé que tal vez...

Y deja la frase en el aire por miedo, y Draco la recoge casi de inmediato.

—¿Tal vez qué?

Ginny aguanta su mirada penetrante pero cree que ya es demasiado tarde para las mentiras.

—Pues que tal vez estaba tan acostumbrada a sufrir queriendo que cuando quise sin sufrir no distinguí que eso era amor. Solo tenía quince años, por el amor de Merlín...—Y se lleva una mano mojada a la cara, apretándose los ojos.—Solo tenía quince años y pensaba que tu amistad era una cosa más de tu extrañas rarezas. Que eras rico, guapo y demasiado egocéntrico como para hacer lo mismo que lo demás, que te encantaba desafiar y por eso me querías de amiga aunque me tratases mal delante de la gente y luego a solas te comportaras como un chico normal.—Draco encaja el golpe apretando los brazos cruzados y no dice nada, y ella cree que ha dado en el clavo.—Supongo que lo supe en todo este tiempo que ha pasado. Que estaba enamorada de ti sin remedio y que no podía casarme con Harry.

—¿Y no has pensado en ningún momento que a lo mejor yo nunca te quise?, ¿qué no te puedo llegar a corresponder porque no siento lo mismo?

—Sí, claro,—y sonríe tristemente hacia sus zapatos—claro que lo he pensado. Pero no tenía derecho a mentir a Harry ni a mentirme a mi misma más tiempo. Sé que a lo mejor no lo entiendes pero...

—¿Y porqué ahora y no antes?, ¿porqué justo cuatro años y no diez, o veinte?

—No lo sé.—Admite. Y por fin lo mira a los ojos directamente porque ya siente que lo ha soltado todo y no hay marcha atrás. Hace tanto frío que las mejillas de Draco se han vuelto sonrosadas y sorbe apresurado llevándose una mano a la nariz.—¿Es tarde?—Le interroga cansada.—¿Es tarde para que me quieras?

Son cuatro años.

Pero Draco se ha acercado a ella de pronto y la levanta del banco por los brazos, aproximando su rostro al suyo por unos centímetros. Está serio, como si solo quisiera mirarla más de cerca, como si pudiera traspasar sus ojos castaños. La bufanda se le ha caído al suelo y Ginny se encoge dentro de su abrigo gris esperando el final de aquel escrutinio directo al que la está sometiendo.

Cuatro años. Toda una vida.

—Me vas a arruinar, lo sé.—Le dice de pronto, convencido.—Me vas a meter en problemas, porque eres una loca desquiciada que va gritando a la gente y encima sigues comiendo con la boca abierta.—Y va a protestar cuando Draco alza un dedo y lo pone encima de su boca entreabierta.—No, no hables. No hables porque entonces me lo pensaré y te dejaré aquí y no volverás a saber nada de mí, ¿de acuerdo?—Ginny asiente y traga saliva. Se ha perdido dentro de su gris y apenas le escucha.—Y más te vale que te entrenes bien porque no quiero mantenerte. Tendrás que pagar la mitad del piso y mi piso cuesta muy caro, demasiado caro para una suplente. Podría pagarlo yo, pero no quiero. ¿Te ha quedado claro?—Ginny parpadea y está a punto de decir que no, cuando Draco la agarra de la cintura y la aprieta contra él como si le urgiera. De pronto parece un niño—Venga, vamos a casa, me estoy muriendo de frío y no vas a poner tus cosas donde te de la gana.

Pero Ginny no puede moverse del sitio. Todavía no.

—¿Está lejos?—Le pregunta tartamudeando cuando le aparta cuidadosamente un mechón de pelo de los labios.

No sabe ni porque lo ha preguntado y más tarde ni siquiera lo recordará, porque Draco se inclina hacia ella y de pronto sus manos la aprietan más y Ginny sueña.

—En el fin del mundo,—le susurra contra su boca—pero vámonos ya. La vida ya nos lleva cuatro años de ventaja.

_Ay el amour...:3 Si os ha gustado, o si lo habéis odiado, hay un botoncito que se llama REVIEW que nos hace muy felices. Pasamos mucho tiempo escribiendo para que podamos disfrutar de las historias y nunca viene mal un poco de ánimo :( De todas maneras, GRACIAS POR LEER. De corazón :)_


End file.
